fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hal Universe
Hal Universe is a video-game franchise produced by Hal Laboratory (since 2003) a Nintendo channel featuring characters from the Nintendo universe. Bandai Namco, Sora.Ltd, Game Freak and The Pokemon Company also contribute to the development of this universe. The games that are part of this "shared universe" are at the origin, those featuring The Star Team (crew), a hero crew (like Meta, Lana, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, PAC-MAN, Kéké, Big Face, Doodle, Diabo, Smily, Koro Sensei...) affiliated with the Army of the Goddess of Light: Palutena. The game Crazy Guys, released in 2003 on Game Boy Advance, which launches this universe. Development The universe was announced in same time as Crazy Guys was revealed, the audience was very surprised to see Kirby meet the mythical Pac-Man character and some Pokémons, Hal Laboratory being at the controls wanted to create a shared universe centered on the Nintendo characters with their stories and their worlds. Namco and The Pokemon Company have had a strong influence on the development of the game and this universe which will allow Hal Laboratory to use the characters of Pac-Man and some Pokémon. In the following years, Hal Laboratory acquired the rights of Ty the Tasmanian tiger at Krome Studios, Danganronpa at Spike Chunsoft and Doki Doki Panic at Fuji Television to integrate the licenses in the "Hal Universe" with obviously dedicated games. From 2003 to 2024, games ranging from Crazy Guys to Star Team's Journey's End form a whole called the "Ancient Saga". The main theme of the saga is the gathering of Ancient Weapons, the war against the Subspace Army led by Kirthar and the war of Light against Darkness. Star Team Journey's End marks the conclusion of the adventures of the Star Team (crew) and the threatening Subspace Army. The end of this saga leads to the advent of a new era for the video-game universe. Video Games: Ancient Saga (2003-2024) - Crazy Guys (Gameboy Advance, 2003) - Crazy Guys 2 (Nintendo DS, 2006) - Star Team (Nintendo 3DS, 2011) - Star Team 2: Era of Enemy (Nintendo 3DS, 2012) - Star Team 3: Dream Land (Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, 2013) - Star Team 4: Awakening of the Legend (Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, 2014) - Star Team Heroes (Nintendo Switch, 2019) - Crazy Guys 3 (Nintendo Switch, 2020) - Kirby game (Nintendo Switch, 2020) - Ty: Tyger of Tasmanie (Nintendo Switch, 2021) - Pac-Man game (Nintendo Switch, 2021) - Kid Icarus Uprising Remastered (Nintendo Switch, 2022) - Meta Knight game (Nintendo Switch, 2022) - Koro Sensei game (Nintendo Switch, 2023) - Danganronpa game (Nintendo Switch, 2023) - Star Team Journey's End (Nintendo Switch, 2024) Unnamed Saga (under development): - Gormiti - Doki Doki Panic Reboot - Ty 2 - Kirby game - Pac-man game - Kid Icarus game - Earthbound game - Geno game - Danganronpa game - Crazy Guys 4 Key moments of the Hal Universe Crazy Guys * - Introduction of Crazy Guys. * - Introduction of Star-Man, Meta. * - Introduction of Kenny, Timmy, Kyoko Kirigiri and Flowey. * - The Subspace Army appears for the first time as Majors Antagonists. * - It is revealed that the Crazy Guys (Kirby, Pac-Man, Charpenti, Big Head, Souria, Doodle, Diabo, ect ..) are in reality the childhood friends of Meta kidnapped by the Subspace Army when they were at an orphanage many years ago, and also that they all come from another universe. * - Meta's real mission was not to destroy Earth but to find her missing friends. Crazy Guys 2 * - Meta finally finds his missing friends, they will finally be able to achieve their biggest dream. * - Star Team is mentioned for the first time, and it is the crew that they will found once they return home to Pop-Star. * - Introduction of Aaron, lieutenant of the Subspace Army whose mission is to hunt down a fugitive on Earth: Meta. * - Introduction of Flora, Iris and Rocky, friends of Meta on Pop-Star. * - Flowey saves his friends by being vanished by Aaron via a portal leading somewhere. * - Meta is finally captured by Aaron who takes him home to Cappytown. * - The Crazy Guys leave Earth to join Meta who is waiting for them on Popstar. Star Team * - Star Team (crew) is founded. * - Introduction of Tokkori, Tamagotchis, Cappener, Tiff, Tuff, Spacy Brothers ... * - The crew is preparing for their big trip, but they must find a ship. * - Meta learns that Aaron and the Subspace Army has taken the Royal Family of Cappytown hostage for a month. * - Meta, Kirby, Koro, Filatar, Mustachu, Pepe and Octet go on their first unexpected mission: infiltrate the Royal Castle to save the Royal family. * - Princess Elaine of Cappytown is introduced, she is the daughter of King Broamh Cappytown. * - Ancient Weapons are introduced for the first time, there is currently one in Cappytown and 9 others in the universe. * - It reveals that if the Subspace Army has taken its father in hostage it is because it knows where is the Ancient Weapon of the universe: Universe Flare. * - Aaron appears and eliminates Meta in one blow and expels the others and the princess of the castle. * - Aaron speaks of his leader to Meta, Kirthar nicknamed "The God of Darkness", a monster of power feared everywhere in the universe even by the gods. * - Aaron proposes to Meta to join the Subspace Army, this one rejects and swears that it goes all the demolishers including their leader: Kirthar. * - The crew meets at the castle to rescue their leader who is about to be executed by Aaron. * - Going to be executed, Meta is saved by a light coming out of nowhere. * - Meta is teleported directly into a bright world, he thinks he's dead. * - Meta meets the one who saved her who turns out to be the goddess of light and heavens: Palutena. * - She offers him to join the Army of Palutena while remaining the same crews, there are 4 other crews who are under the wing of this army. * - Palutena sends Meta back to Cappytown with her friends and gives her a mission to finish what they started and get the Subspace Army out of there. Before leaving, she gives him a hug, she seems to know a lot about him. * - Meta finds his crew and enters the castle to confront Aaron and the Subspace Army. The Royal Guard helps Star Team. * - Kirby can swallow natural elements to appropriate their powers. * - Big Face receives a yoghurt-gun from Eclairir. * - Neno recently went to the sport. * - Dedede has a new meteor-hammer. * - Starlow knows better to use his shield star. * - Escargoon now has flamethrowers. * - Crazy Guys' Waddle Dee is gone, Bandana Waddle Dee is born. * - Meta and Octet go up to the king's room where he is held prisoner. They get rid of Lieutenant Karl. * - They meet King Broamh Cappytown and Luma, a star also held captive. * - All four come out of the room but falls on Aaron, well determined about the Ancient Weapon. A fight is fought between Meta and Aaron, we see a piece of Meta's past when he was separated from his friends abducted by the Subspace Army. * - The two lieutenants Karl and Karmen are defeated by Star Team. Especially crushed by Dedede and Doodle. * - Meta copes well with Aaron, but the door to the throne room is blocked by a Darkgon. * - Mud comes out of the capsule where he was locked by Meta for various reasons and crashes on the Darkgon's head. Octet kills him with a thorny 1 billion Volt. * - Luma gives a hand to Meta by throwing a star ray, Meta absorbs and gains power. He completes Aaron very easily and gives him a home-run that sends him to the other end of the universe. * - The Royal Family of Cappytown was saved by Star Team. The news is quickly around the world. * - We find characters like Kenny, Timmy, Kirigiri, Diactis, ... They learn the first exploits of Star Team. * - We also find Flowey in a dark room, he seems to wait. * - Meta Knight is introduced, aboard the Halberd. * - We discover the city of stars, ruled by the goddess of the stars: Taiga. * - The City of Stars was the base of the "Star Warriors", Meta Knight is the last. * - Taiga is desperate to contact Meta Knight to convince him to come back, but she knows he will not come back. * - She and the Star Council learn the feats of Star Team. Taiga seems shocked when he sees Starlow in the newspapers. * - Somewhere in a city, a girl picks up a newspaper on the floor and reads it, she discovers Star Team and is very impressed and hopeful, this girl's name is Lana. * - After the battle, Star Team and the royal family will celebrate their victory in a village in Cappytown. Meta was raised there after surviving small to the Subspace Army attack. * - The Clan of the Hogos are introduced as the defenders of the lands of Cappytown. Their leader: Masuta is also introduced and reveals himself as the mentor of Meta. Escargoon sees his mother whom he has not seen for a long time. * - At a certain time of the party, Masuta and the king asks Meta to follow him somewhere. Octet, Luma and Mr.Curio follow them. * - They will see Kabu, who turns out to be the guardian of the Ancient Weapon: Flare Universe. He is inside Kabu. * - The king gives Star Team: the Warp star. A weapon that he used when he was fighting in the past. * - Meta reveals that he never knew his parents, he also set out to find them to see them at least once. * - The next morning after the party, Meta goes to the castle of the Hogos to ask Masuta if he has a ship. * - Meta Knight is in the castle and is currently chatting with Masuta. * - The Star Warriors are no more, they were decimated during a terrible war that confronted them with the Subspace Army and Nightmare Enterprises. * - Meta meets Meta Knight, and he is very fan of him and of the Star Warriors. But this one reveals to him what became the Star Warriors. He provokes him into a duel because he wants to know something about him: if his victory over the Subspace Army was not a coincidence. The whole village is aware. * - Star Team members attend the duel but can not intervene. * - Meta Knight owns Galaxia, a sword with the divine blade forged by the Gods. to be continued... Category:Nintendo Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Bandai Namco Category:Sora Ltd. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Mother (series) Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Hal Universe